El preferido de Eliza
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Entre Anthony y Eliza existió una historia que nunca fue contada a totalidad. Un vistazo detallado a lo acontecido entre ambos la tarde en que él como un caballero pasa junto a ella luego de un pequeño incidente acontecido en el bosque. (Basado en el capítulo 21 del anime).


**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes del anime y el manga de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. Yo solo los suelo tomar prestados en esencia para inventar con ellos historias románticas sin fines de lucro, como la que viene a continuación, porque adoro esta serie.**

 _Hola amigas (os), con ustedes quiero compartir un one-shot que he tenido dándome vueltas en la cabeza durante bastante tiempo pero que debido a que puede resultar medio polémico por tener de protagonista a uno de los personajes más odiados de la serie, no me atreví a redactar hasta ahora. Está inspirado como una escena perdida en la trama del capítulo 21 del anime: "Una paloma trae un voto de amistad", en la cual Eliza tiene un ligero accidente y Anthony pasa la tarde a su lado como un caballero, intentando reanimarla y hacerla sentir mejor._

 _De verdad, lo siento si hiero en parte sus susceptibilidades pero no pude evitar pensar en que entre él y Eliza hubo una historia sin ser contada y quise ahondar en ello.  
_

 _ **Notas adicionales:**_

 _ ***** Este fic tiene contenido explícito de temática hormonal adolescente._

 _ ***** Puede ser tomado como un preámbulo desde el punto de vista de la antagonista para "A través de la vida" o bien puede ser leído de manera independiente. No habría problema._

 _* Por favor, antes de hacerse una conclusión, leerlo hasta el final._

 _Les agradezco infinitamente a todas (os) quienes pasen por aquí._

 _Belén_

 **EL PREFERIDO DE ELIZA**

" _No he podido esta vez,  
vuelvo a no ser,  
vuelvo a caer.  
Qué importa nada si yo,  
no sé reír, no sé sentir..._

 _Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón,  
quiero darte un beso sin pensar.  
Quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós,  
yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar…  
_

 _Sé que me he vuelto a perder,  
que he vuelto a desenterrar  
todo aquello que pasé._

 _No sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,  
que necesito la paz…_

 _que se esconde en tus ojos,  
que se anuncia en tu boca, _

_que te da la razón._

 _Ven cuéntame aquella historia de princesas y amores  
que un día te conté yo…"_

" _La paz de tus ojos" (La Oreja de Van Gogh)_

* * *

Había corrido para escaparse de los problemas que aquejaban ahora su vida. Sus crecientes celos, su inmenso odio contra su mayor enemiga que parecía estar usurpándole todo hasta el afecto de su familia, de su inusitada inseguridad por ya no creerse lo suficientemente hermosa y capaz de deslumbrar al chico de sus sueños como en otros tiempos, había tratado sobre todo de huir de ese amor no correspondido que aun así se empeñaba en fortalecerse cada día mortificándole el alma.

Atizando con la fusta el caballo que la transportaba buscó alejarse lo más pronto de todo y de todos, para que no la vieran llorar. En especial él. Un ataque de impulsividad que no le llevó a medir las consecuencias, desestimando que estas pudieran terminar siendo graves.

Y de súbito en un momento, tal como él se lo advirtiera al gritarle que se detuviera porque iba hacerse daño, algo se atravesó en su camino, alguien en una carreta, asustando a su corcel y enviándola por los aires. Haciéndola caer y rodar por la polvareda, provocándole varios golpes y raspones por todo su esbelto cuerpo. Más todo el dolor y vergüenza que entonces sintió le pareció que se le transformaba de repente en algo que valía la pena al ver la angustia que despertó con ello en la persona de sus afectos, quien sin miramientos frenó su caballo blanco de príncipe y se bajó de un salto, angustiado, para correr a su lado a ayudarla. Dándole ánimos, fuerza y valor.

La levantó y la llevó consigo de vuelta a su casa luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con el otro implicado en el accidente (perjuicio que ella en el fondo sabía había provocado aunque no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo), tomándose la cuestión como propia y calmando el reclamo, que escasamente debido a su estado maltrecho, escuchó. Su Anthony se ocupó de defenderla como de costumbre, como todo un caballero. Lo único que lamentó después fue no haberse sentido lo suficiente bien al darle vueltas la cabeza porque se la golpeara, durante lo que duró el trayecto a su mansión, ya que no le permitió disfrutar del galopar abrazada a su recia espalda.

Él permaneció junto a ella sin embargo la gran parte del resto del día, posterior a que la revisara el doctor, intentando en algo hacerla sentir mejor y sosteniendo su mano cuando se lo pidiera.

Eliza extrañaba los tiempos cuando las cosas eran distintas, cuando en su mundo de opulencias no existía la presencia de aquella chica rubia y huérfana que lo había echado a perder intentando hacerle la vida de cuadritos, inmiscuyéndose en su clan familiar y robándole el cariño de quien más quería. Cómo echaba de menos los días en que su mayor delirio era verlo a él y en los que solía encontrar en sus ojos un brillo de emoción en reciprocidad, cuando era su paladín ante la antipatía que le demostraran sus otros primos y en las adversidades de la vida, cuando era su compañero de aventuras y quien con paciencia soportándola con los caprichos de su personalidad complicada, la soportaba y aconsejaba de requerirse el caso, direccionándola por el buen camino como un mentor… no obstante ahora sin sus atenciones se advertía cada vez más perdida y cayendo más hondo.

Al principio, después de lo acontecido esa mañana en realidad se sentía morir, como no dejaba de repetir para que tanto él como todos en la residencia Leagan le tuviesen consideración, más con el transcurrir de las horas, gracias al descanso y los medicamentos, el malestar ocasionado por los golpes fue menguando hasta casi desaparecer. Sólo que si había algo que tenía lúcido en la mente aparte de sus preocupaciones y contrariedades, era el refrán sobre que en el amor y en la guerra todo es válido y por ello decidió continuar fingiéndose enferma para retenerlo a Anthony a su lado. Una táctica que por lo tanto encontraba justificable al igual que la del engaño sobre el vendedor de rosas que le contara temprano, con la finalidad de conseguir que saliera a pasear un rato con ella.

- _Saber que estás aquí a mi lado Anthony me hace sentir mejor_ \- le dejó saber mientras extendía su delicada mano en busca de la suya, después de que éste regresara del comedor de tomar el té, para ver como seguía; y la cual para no ofenderla, le tomó. Por entonces ya estaba oscureciendo y gracias a la ayuda de sus padres, que también influían a su favor para retenerlo allí, todavía se encontraba en la casa.

Anthony a esas alturas lucía cansado debido a las tantas emociones no buenas del día, sin embargo había procurado permanecer con ella hasta constatar que estuviera bien, sintiéndose algo culpable de lo que le pasara pues habían estado discutiendo previamente. Intentando por ende compensarla de cierto modo y aun sintiéndose aburrido e incómodo como por ratos se le percibía, había pasado toda la tarde en la habitación haciéndole compañía, platicando con ella e incluso en un momento leyéndole algunos capítulos de un libro. Eliza sabía que lo hacía por compromiso y también debido al lazo fraternal que siempre los uniría, pero al final se sentía conforme porque cualquier cosa le era preferible a estar sin él. Lo conocía a la perfección a diferencia de Candy Blanca, quien pugnaba ahora por acapararle toda la atención. Había sido el objeto de su afecto durante toda su vida o bien podía decirse desde que tenía memoria.

- _Me alegra de corazón Eliza que ya estés mejor, esto me dice que ya viene siendo hora de que yo me retire-_ expresó Anthony levantándose de su silla en cuanto escuchó que el gran reloj que había en la sala anunciaba que daban las seis. Ella en respuesta se incorporó despacio hasta quedar sentada en la cama, esbozando un puchero de pena.

 _-No… por favor, no te vayas. Quédate a dormir hoy y mañana mis padres se encargarán de enviarte en un carruaje_ \- le pidió a modo de súplica

 _-Eliza qué dices, sabes que Lakewood está tan solo a quince minutos y que aparte tengo mi caballo en el establo. No hace falta-_ profirió él mostrándose irrevocable en su decisión, pero aun así preocupado por su salud se le acercó a intentar convencerla de volver a recostarse ya que necesitaba reposar – _Te recuerdo que no debes hacer esfuerzos, te lo recomendó el doctor-_ dijo encargándose de arreglarle las almohadas para después colocar las manos delicadamente sobre sus hombros en pro de ayudarla a volver a acostarse sin que le doliera la columna. Su tacto para Eliza le produjo destellos eléctricos aún a través del fino encaje de su batona color perla de dormir, no obstante procuró no mirarlo de frente tratando de parecer imperturbable y tan solo le tocó una mano para que se detuviera, haciéndole saber que deseaba permanecer sentada.

Se encontraban solos en la habitación, privacidad que si no se equivocaba su propia madre en complicidad se estaba encargando de cuidar, ya que se encontraba bien al tanto de cuánto le gustaba y de su propia boca le había dicho en respuesta que le _"convenía_ ", sin importarle a esas alturas ya en lo más mínimo (al igual que a ella misma) que las cosas se volvieran comprometedoras. Por su parte Eliza, después de no haber podido estar con él a solas como entonces, en bastante tiempo, deseaba con toda su alma que se suscitara algo así.

 _-…Pero si fuera ella no te irías, ¿verdad?-_ le reclamó de repente sin poder controlarlo

 _-¡Oh, no vamos a empezar de nuevo!_ \- Anthony que entendió por dónde iba la cosa, teniendo que colocar los ojos en blanco un instante, le rebatió, más ella no estaba dispuesta a quedarse tranquila hasta conseguir aclararlo todo entre ambos esta vez.

 _-¿Por qué la quieres ahora más que a mí?_ \- sin contenerse inquirió, volteándose ahora sí a encararlo de lleno mientras el agarre de su mano se volvía firme en la larga manga de la camisa blanca de él.

- _Eliza, estás empezando a descontrolarte en lo que dices. Debe ser a causa de los medicamentos. Lo mejor es que descanses_ \- Anthony sugirió tomándole condescendientemente de los brazos para separarla de sí, ya que para entonces ella ya había cambiado la ubicación de sus manos aferrándose al nacimiento del cuello de su camisa.

 _-Pero… yo siempre… te he querido…y mucho -_ declaró en susurros al fin porque así no hubiese nadie en metros alrededor, después de todo no quería que nadie más que él lo oyera, y al decirlo fue como liberarse de un gran peso invisible que llevara a cuestas _–…Lo he hecho toda mi vida. Lo sabes-_

 _-Elliza…-_ expresó Anthony sorprendido, todavía pugnando por apartarla pero sin poder esconder al tiempo el ligero temor que le causaba la tentación de tenerla tan cerca y a su disposición. Debate entre lo que estaba bien o no que ella advertía luchando en su interior, dentro de sus ojos color de cielo, los cuales por unos segundos para su total regocijo se concentraron en su bonita boca de cereza, que él en sus tiempos de niño elogiaba con cariño al decirle en cumplidos que parecía una muñeca.

 _-Entiende que si me porto mal a veces es tan solo porque no quiero perderte… Quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo y que todo volviera a ser como antes entre los dos… antes de que ella se atravesara en nuestros caminos-_ sin detenerse a pensarlo ella prosiguió

- _Basta Eliza, por favor_ \- pidió Anthony al tiempo que algo trémulo intentaba alejarse al final él, más ella descubriendo entonces a la mujer desinhibida que llevaba dentro, se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama y se atrevió a abrazarlo, otorgándole así el permiso para que continuara al mando del juego como quisiera. No obstante, Anthony cerrando los ojos un instante y teniendo que respirar profundo, en lugar de concederle el primer beso que ella anhelaba a rabiar, inclinó su cara hacia arriba prefiriendo besar de forma casta su frente – _Estás desvariando y debe ser por la caída. Mañana puede que incluso te avergüences al recordar todo esto_ \- trató de hacerle tener en cuenta, empero ella tan solo incitada con sus tiernas acciones aún más, continuó explayando todo lo que desde hacía mucho tenía guardado para decirle.

 _-¡Lo que digo es verdad. Lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte que a veces siento como si no me dejara respirar! …-_ con angustia le confesó _-¿Por qué las cosas no pueden simplemente volver a ser como antes, Anthony?, como cuando éramos niños y siempre me repetías que yo era tu favorita entre todas las chicas de la Sociedad y yo te contestaba así mismo que siempre serías mi preferido entre todos los caballeros con los que me llegase a topar en el mundo…-_ al expresar sus pensamientos lo miró con tal nostalgia y sincero amor, que no tardó en surtir efectos en el aludido, y ella notó de tal forma como conseguía con ello lograr remover algo en la consciencia del joven rubio, conmoviéndolo _– ¿Recuerdas también cuando jugábamos al matrimonio feliz? Yo era Antonia y tú Elías, nos cambiábamos los nombres-_ añadió entre risas melancólicas _\- y a menudo_ me decías _que era la niña más bonita que habías visto y que me cuidarías siempre-_

 _-¡Eliza éramos sólo unos niños de diez años!-_ argumentó él disgustado al final, con ella por traerle de vuelta a la mente dichas cosas y consigo mismo por estar cayendo en el hechizo con el que entonces trataba de atraparlo.

 _-¡Corrección! Yo tenía diez y tu doce, ya sabíamos lo que hacíamos_ \- Eliza sin dar su brazo a torcer aclaró y no claudicó en su tarea de hacerlo rememorar _–Recuerda cuando me enseñaste a patinar el invierno siguiente y casi nos besamos junto al lago. ¡Cómo es posible que no te importe!-_ frustrada exclamó

 _-Nos caímos, eso es todo. Te resbalaste y yo por intentar sostenerte impidiendo que te golpearas, caí encima de ti-_ Anthony completó la historia buscando desmentirla

 _-Sí y debido a ello tus labios terminaron rozando la comisura de los míos_ \- añadió Eliza con sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos – _Y dirás también que seguíamos siendo niños después cuando viajamos a Europa. ¿Es que no recuerdas Italia, nuestras tardes juntos, los paseos tomados del brazo por la Toscana, o cuando me enseñaste a jugar dominó con dedicación para que pasara mayor tiempo a tu lado y lo que sucedió en la popa del barco la última noche antes de arribar a América?_ -

 _-¡Basta!, no debes andar por allí diciéndole todas estas cosas a nadie o las van a malinterpretar_ \- le advirtió él ya visiblemente incómodo, pero ella aún más indignada prosiguió

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa que ella se entere? ¿No quieres que le cuente que vimos una estrella fugaz, que nos abrazamos después y que un beso entre nosotros casi se vuelve a dar?-_ instó saber _-Créeme que no estaría insistiendo en esto si no estuviera segura de que había algo especial antes entre nosotros… y quiero volver a verlo en tus ojos Anthony. Por favor ¿qué sucedió? ¿Qué cambio entre nosotros?-_ lloriqueó al final suplicándole mientras se volvía a sentar sobre sus rodillas

 _-Crecimos_ \- él fue simple al responder -… _Y esos juegos ya no se verían apropiados_ -

 _-¿Juegos? ¿Entonces para ti todo fue un juego?-_ asustada preguntó

Anthony sin embargo apaciguando la tonalidad de su voz porque ante todo era un caballero, quiso calmarla y volviendo a retomar su actitud condescendiente para con ella de antes, procedió a acariciarle el cabello con cariño

 _-Eliza, entiende por favor que eres mi prima, sangre de mi sangre y siempre te querré por ello… pero tan sólo de esa forma…_ \- sin intención de hacerla sentir mal le hizo ver, dejándole su resolución en claro. Sinceras pero crudas palabras que a la vez a Eliza la terminaron de quebrar como un cristal.

 _-¡Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes! ¡Antes de que apareciera esa perra mugrienta de Candy en nuestras vidas!-_ sin importarle hacer un berrinche como niña pequeña, Eliza comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva - _¿Por qué no podemos querernos como antes?-_

 _-¡Eliza, no le llames así a Candy!-_ Anthony fue tajante en aquella petición

 _-¡Claro defiéndela, como yo te importo un comino!-_ con rabia ella le restregó

 _-No es eso y lo sabes... Ya te lo estoy explicando_ \- haciendo gala de toda su paciencia, Anthony expresó

 _-¿Y esperas que lo acepte así sin más? Entiende no puedo renunciar a lo que siento. ¡No puedo renunciar a ti!... ¡Me quiero morir!-_ exclamó.Los ojos mieles de Eliza Leagan entonces se le llenaron de genuinas y dolorosas lágrimas al ser arrasada por la tristeza y Anthony no pudo dejar de notarlo preocupándose por ella con su forma de ser galante.

Sintiendo sus sueños rotos con un llanto inconsolable, la muchacha pelirroja se dejó caer deshecha sobre la cama, sin tener idea de que estaba consiguiendo conmoverlo a él en ese instante sin proponérselo.

- _Eliza, ¡vamos!, no es para que te pongas así. Sabes que me angustia verte llorar_ \- Anthony trató en vano y de forma un tanto torpe de calmarla, más siempre decidido, no se dio por vencido en el objetivo aun cuando ella en respuesta para molestarlo, elevó el nivel de su llanto.

 _-¡Eliza detente!_ \- le pidió sentándose en el borde de la cama, cerca de ella

En esos momentos un par de mucamas que estaban desempeñando ese día el papel de enfermeras, atentas a cualquier cosa que la señorita de la casa necesitara; aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta, alarmadas de escuchar el intenso lloro. Más Anthony se encargó de explicarles que no hacía falta (por lo pronto) que enviasen de vuelta a alguien en busca del médico de cabecera, como le propusieron o administrarle medicinas calmantes adicionales.

 _-No se preocupen, está solo un poco nerviosa por todo lo acontecido hoy pero yo me ocuparé de ayudarle a tranquilizarse. Todo está bajo control_ \- expresó y las señoras que confiaban plenamente en él por saberle un chico sano y de buen corazón, habiéndole visto crecer siempre pendiente de ella así como de sus otros primos, no dudaron ni un segundo de lo que decía y de que sería capaz de controlar la complicada situación, por lo que no tardaron en retirarse cerrando esta vez del todo la puerta y volviéndolos a dejar solos. No queriendo involucrarse además en el problema sentimental entre ambos, que era notorio.

 _-Ya no quiero vivir…_ \- Eliza no dejaba de murmurar con la cabeza hundida entre las almohadas y estremeciéndose entre sollozos

 _-Eliza es suficiente, cálmate por favor-_ Anthony le rogó preocupado, volviendo a centrar toda su atención en ella, acariciándole la espalda en busca de reconfortarla en lugar de levantarse e ir a abrir la puerta, como incómodo quería al sospechar que todos ya en la casa Leagan tenían o se estaban haciendo una idea sin fundamentos sobre ellos dos.

La joven sin embargo resabiada como de costumbre se removió enojada esta vez ante su toque

 _-¡Déjame!-_ resistió con el alma adolorida – _Tú te irás, te marcharás detrás de los pasos de esa mugrosa y yo moriré…-_

 _-Deja el drama Eliza, no es para tanto. Te estás comportando como una niña pequeña-_ le hizo ver él al tiempo que intentaba despejarle el rojo cabello humedecido de un lado de la cara

- _Tú resquebrajaste mi corazón…_ \- le reclamó ella entonces volteándose a mirarlo, incapaz de seguir resistiéndose a su tacto y a sus ademanes protectores _-…Yo lo abrí ante ti, te lo entregué en las manos… y tú lo echaste al suelo, lo pisoteaste, burlándote de mis sentimientos-_

Anthony se sintió culpable con lo que le restregaba, tal como ella buscaba, y no tardó en querer reparar las cosas. Eliza conocía sus debilidades.

- _Entiéndeme, no es que no me sienta halagado de tener el honor de ser el causante de tanto afecto y te lo agradezco, pero no puedo corresponderte de la forma que me pides… compréndeme primita, por favor-_ y diciendo esto se inclinó hacia ella dejándose llevar por el gran cariño fraterno que le tuviese siempre, que si bien en algún momento de la vida varió de intensidad por el advenimiento de la adolescencia, había regresado a su punto normal desde que apareciera una linda chica pecosa en su mundo volviéndolo de cabeza, y le besó la frente, en ese rato ya afiebrada.

-¿ _No puedes o no quieres?_ \- no desaprovechó la oportunidad ella de preguntarle directamente, reponiéndose y volviendo a hacer uso de la coquetería, que se le daba muy bien. Intuyendo que de seguir fingiéndose afectada no tardaría en seducirlo, al tenerlo tan cerca y contemplándole con ternura sus enrojecidas mejillas y labios, debido al esfuerzo de llorar.

 _-No puedo…-_ reiteró Anthony aún sin alejarse mucho por querer lograr que hicieran las pases, pero ella entonces desestimó sus palabras y haciéndole caso a sus impulsos terminó por acortar la distancia entre sus rostros. Era allí o nunca. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos se inclinó y juntó sus labios a los suyos. Entregándole su primer beso y robándole a la vez el suyo. Dando lugar por fin a ese ansiado ósculo que ella bien sabía que él había intentado regalarle en otras ocasiones pero sin poder llevarlo a cabo por circunstancias imprevistas de la vida.

Anthony se puso trémulo sin esperárselo, Eliza pudo percibirlo enseguida al rodearlo con sus brazos intentando atraerlo con ella hacia la cama. Más una vez superados los instantes de estupefacción, él se apartó con rapidez, como alarmado de sí mismo y de su comportamiento, por haber caído en la tentación dejándose sorprender.

 _-Anthony…_ \- esbozó ella sin embargo en un suspiro, sintiendo la falta de su cercanía al término de aquel momento tan anhelado. Se llevó la mano a la boca mientras también se incorporaba sin poder dejar de mirarlo, fascinada. Con el alma rebozándole de emoción por haber tenido la dicha de probar al fin sus labios.

 _-Qué… ¡qué es lo que estamos haciendo!… ¡Qué hicimos!... esto no debió suceder_ \- agitado y confundido, pasándose una mano por la cabeza, Anthony argumentó, levantándose – _Discúlpame si te falté el respeto, creo que lo mejor será que me retire-_ a continuación añadió nervioso aunque no había sido el responsable de lo que ocurriera y decidido se dirigió a la silla que ocupara primero para tomar su abrigo.

- _No digas que lo sientes_ \- objetó ella sintiéndose herida – _Anthony fue nuestro primer beso, ¿es que para ti no significó nada?-_ cuestionó y el entender el silencio de él le lastimó el corazón previo a que contestara.

- _Eliza perdóname por darte falsas esperanzas, pero esto no es debido, y sobre todo yo quiero a Candy y no voy a traicionarla-_

Eliza, quien estaba acostumbrada a que todos le dijeran sí en sus caprichos, en aquel momento de verdad se sintió morir. Lo quería, de verdad lo quería, pero en ese rato también lo quiso a veinte mil leguas de distancia.

 _-¡Vete, vete de aquí! ¡Lárgate con ella! ¡Desaparece de mi vida y de mi mundo y no regreses nunca! ¡Te odio!-_ le gritó furiosa y devastada, aventándole entonces a la defensiva las almohadas, lo que le hizo a él apresurarse a la puerta, donde las mucamas alarmadas ya empezaban a asomarse de nuevo a ver que acontecía y si podían hacer por ella algo, como demandaba su trabajo _-¡Lárguense todos de aquí!-_ gritó al final Eliza con su voz más lastimera y aguda, haciendo que fuese Anthony quien diera por concluida toda aquella escena.

 _-Sería perder el tiempo que continuásemos aquí. Es tan solo otra de sus rabietas, pero ya se le pasará-_ expresó resuelto y con firmeza, llevándose consigo al público antes de cerrar la puerta.

 _-…Te odio Anthony Brower… ojalá no te hubiese jamás conocido… Ojalá no hubiésemos nacido en la misma familia…¡Ojalá no existieras!-_ clamó ella hasta que su voz se volvió un sollozo lastimero y ronco volviendo a dejarse caer en la cama mientras escondía el rostro bañado en lágrimas en los almohadones que le quedaban.

* * *

El profundo clamor de su sufrimiento, sumado al efecto de somnolencia que le provocara el calmante que su padre ordenó que le administraran, al final consiguió hacerla caer en un letargo profundo, más no un descanso tranquilo y sin sueños…

Le resultó imposible no pronunciar el nombre de quien consideraba el amor de su vida y evocar su compañía a la inmensa luna de plata que podía contemplar a través de las transparentes cortinas de su ventana, cuando más tarde, bien entrada la noche, se despertó. Necesitándolo tanto y lamentando desde el fondo de su alma las palabras que le había lanzado inmisericorde y sin pensar.

 _-…Te amo Anthony, si supieras cuanto…_ \- suspiró mientras amargas lágrimas volvían a resbalar por sus mejillas y sus quedos sollozos no le permitían advertir la presencia de una sombra abriendo la puerta despacio y colándose en la alcoba… hasta que sintió una suave caricia deslizándose por su brazo.

De alguna manera que no alcanzaba a explicarse no se asustó, más su corazón sí se aceleró al reconocer en el mismo instante en que se volteaba a ver de quien se trataba, el adorable y varonil aroma de Anthony, que tanto le encantaba y que a esas alturas ya le era inconfundible. No se había ido, se había quedado a pasar la noche allí. Por ella.

 _-…Te quiero Eliza, siempre te he querido… Te deseo tanto_ -

Escuchar su voz ronquita de modo tan sensual y hablándole entre susurros, le extasió. Incluso antes de que él con premura en medio de un ardiente comportamiento que no le conociera y con los zafíreos ojos brillándole con ardor le apartara el edredón y se inmiscuyera sin pedirle permiso en la cama a su lado, para proceder enseguida sin miramientos a rodearle con los brazos la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí y colocándosele después encima. Prosiguió entonces acariciándole las mejillas para tranquilizarla, las cuales ella misma ya percibía sonrojadas e imaginaba del mismo tono que su cabello.

- _Anthony…_ \- su nombre se le escapó impresionada entre los labios, pero él le colocó enseguida el índice sobre la boca solicitándole que guardara silencio y ella emocionada muriéndose de ganas por conocer lo que sucedería después, lo acató. Permitió así que la halara de las caderas acomodándola debajo de su cuerpo, consiguiendo de tal forma posicionársele entre las piernas.

Debiendo inhalar y exhalar profundo, Eliza se preparó con anticipación para sentir el viaje de sus caricias por la planicie de su vientre, viéndole disfrutar como intuía de la firmeza y suavidad de su piel, en tanto éstas ascendían buscando como objetivo final desabotonar la blusa de su pijama.

Se dio cuenta así que por su parte Anthony estaba solo vistiendo unos pantalones negros de algodón, lo que le concedía a ella también el deleite al mismo tiempo de explorar su fornido pecho, su delgada cintura y sus finos músculos con las palmas de sus manos, como tantas veces había ansiado hacer, robándole con sus consecuentes acciones jadeos e incitándola con ello a atreverse en algún momento hasta a colocar besos entre su hombro izquierdo y el nacimiento de su cuello, contenta de ser la causante de ponerlo en tal estado de delirio. Eliza percibía su propia excitación para ello viajándole por toda la piel, nunca había estado con nadie en una situación parecida más no se hallaba asustada, tampoco nerviosa, pero sí al contrario llena de curiosidad.

Con un suave gemido él juntó sus partes íntimas a las suyas y ella le vio disfrutarlo, teniendo que cerrar los ojos durante unos instantes sumido a la acometida de las yemas de sus dedos, para luego volver a abrirlos y fijar su mirada azul directo en la suya. La misma que en otras ocasiones a ella le inspirara tanta paz pero que en esos momentos la embriagaba de deseo, transmitiéndoselo.

- _Te amo… lo he hecho toda mi vida. Y si a veces me comporto muy mal es porque no quiero perderte… porque temo mucho perderte…_ \- le confesó de tal modo de corazón, creyendo que era el momento adecuado al tiempo que subía las manos por su cuello hasta hundirlas entre sus rubios y cortos cabellos, más no pudo terminar con lo que intentaba de forma descarrilada por los nervios decir pues como respuesta Anthony terminó por acortar la distancia también entre sus rostros, cortándole las palabras al proceder a besarla con ímpetu de lleno en los labios, sin importarle si se trataba de sus primeros besos o no. El contacto de sus cuerpos se hizo más profundo y sólo se separó cuando percibió que empezaba a faltarle el aire a ambos. Entonces con cierta cautela ella le vio separarse un poco, sosteniéndose de sus recios brazos sobre el colchón, para constatar que se encontraba bien, y al notar que lo contemplaba deslumbrada, embelesada, trémula como postre de gelatina en sus manos sin oponerle ninguna resistencia, dejándole saber que desde ya era suya, volvió a apropiarse de su boca de inmediato esta vez como queriendo devorarla.

Eliza cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, sintiendo sus manos por todo su cuerpo, sintiéndolo convertirse en todo su universo como una gran fuerza rodeándola. Él se movía sobre ella, sus sexos se rozaban, sus respiraciones se confundían, sus dedos buscaban entrelazar los suyos en un gesto de amor. Su Anthony también la amaba, la amaba en secreto porque no quería irrespetar los lazos familiares y por eso lo escondía. Él era de nuevo suyo y ella pronto también lo sería en cuerpo así como ya lo era de alma. Candy no era más poderosa, no había ganado todavía, él no la prefería. En esos momentos no existía y todo era perfecto… Ambos tenían tan solo la edad de Romeo y Julieta y entonces tal como ellos necesitaban volverse uno.

Abandonada a sus abrazos, a su voluntad, no se dio cuenta cuando desaparecieron el resto de sus ropas hasta que advirtió la frescura de su completa desnudez rozándose contra la suya, estando los dos a punto de hacer el amor.

Reconoció aquel como el mejor momento de su vida y dejándose llevar por sus deseos, apartando sus miedos, olvidándose de los celos que le enfermaban el alma y prefiriendo sucumbir a las oleadas de lujuria que viajaban por toda su piel reclamándola en busca de liberación; lo besó hasta percibir sus labios hinchados, y llegado el instante especial, muy segura de que estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso, el que la convertiría en mujer, se aferró a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello a la espera de que la atravesara el dolor del que las mujeres mayores al hablar de relaciones sexuales mencionaban sobre la primera vez (como a escondidas tanto a sus parientes como a mucamas y cocineras había escuchado), no obstante para su sorpresa lo que pareció de repente expandirse en su interior fue una mágica explosión de placer que la envolvió por completo, como nunca antes sintiera. Su primera culminación virginal.

Fue tan intensa que la estremeció por completo e inmersa en una zambullida de éxtasis perdió la noción del tiempo de cuanto duró hasta que todo su ser regresó a la calma.

 _-Eliza…mi Eliza…Yo también te amo_ \- La dulce voz de Anthony entonces reforzada de aquella tonalidad tan seductora proporcionada por su propia excitación fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia y resbalar sus manos por su fuerte espalda, desfallecida.

* * *

El agudo y peculiar sonido del silbato del lechero anunciando que llegaba a repartir su encargo diario para el desayuno en la puerta de servicio de la mansión le hizo abrir los ojos temprano en la mañana, para darse cuenta con decepción de que se encontraba sola en la habitación abrazando la almohada… tal como abrazó entonces la cruel realidad. Anthony no había pasado la noche allí con ella, todo había sido únicamente una vivida y perfecta alucinación provocada por sus recónditos deseos, una respuesta a sus más profundos y prohibidos anhelos. Había tenido su primer sueño erótico, su despertar sexual y había sido inspirado por él. Anthony siempre sería su primera vez en todo, así no lo supiera.

 _-…Aún-_ se dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, luego de que poco a poco fuera pasándosele el disgusto por regresar al mundo real, donde aún no lo tenía, donde existía la detestable rubia pecosa de su archienemiga que pugnaba por ingresarle por los ojos para ganar sus favores… Pero no se rendiría con facilidad, ella era mucho más bonita y refinada, lo que Candy jamás sería del todo y se repitió para sus adentros con determinación que iba a hacer de todo para ganar el trofeo en disputa. Para ganarlo a él.

En su estado de reflexión escuchó como de a poco el caserón empezaba a totalidad a despertarse y le hizo caer en cuenta que ya difícilmente podría recuperar de nuevo el sueño, por lo que todavía decidiendo si se levantaba un rato a escribir esquelas a sus amistades antes de bajar a desayunar o de una vez a asearse y arreglarse, se palpó la parte superior del rojizo cabello lleno de tirabuzones para ver qué tan desarreglado lo tenía y descubrió que la respuesta era enmarañado, asustándola. Ella que era una princesa no podía lucir así.

Espantada corrió por lo tanto al cuarto de baño, apartando por un momento de su mente al tema central de sus pensamientos o bien podía decirse _"sujeto"_ para enfocarse solo en ella. En su belleza, en su glamour, en su bienestar. Lo único que le importaba en realidad aparte de él.

* * *

 _ **¡Mil gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Hasta una nueva aventura**_

 _ **Moonlight86**_


End file.
